Deception
by Z0E
Summary: the guy said "I'm Edward Stephan Salvatore. I'm the best vampire alive and your new body guard." R&R and yes ive always had an obsession with that name even before twilight. it because of my history having so much of him and Elizabeth. D
1. Chapter 1 Hush Hush

**Chapter 1: Hush Hush.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

I snuck out of my room as silently as I could. I wore a black tank top underneath a black hoddie, black jeans and black converse; trying to be as discreet as possible. If my mom would've seen me right now she would have disapproved my choice of outfit greatly as well as me sneaking out of this castle. Do you know how it feels most of the time? It feels like your free yet caged in a big prison known as my home.

I've always helped my people, whenever I got a chance to do something. I would do it whether my mom supported me or not. She never had been this strict. Not since my dad died almost a year back and left this huge kingdom in my small petite hands. I was so attached to him. He was the one who protected me from everyone and everything. He was the only one who I had always looked up to, loved. He was my role model. I never even got a chance to say a proper goodbye to him. I hadn't even been able to weep at his death bed. I was forced to move on. I had so many emotions trapped inside me screaming to be let out. But how could I? I was always surrounded with people. I had to show I was strong. Strong enough. Just like my dad. I had to. I had to prove I was his fleshing blood.

I turned 16 a year back and everyone is waiting for me to grow up and control my kingdom. Not that I don't already. My people love me dearly. I have an amazing advisor who I trust deeply, Sam short for Seether Adam Makhdom. He has taken good care of me since my dad's death as my mom- and when I say mom I mean step mom- doesn't really look into my matters. As a matter of fact she despises me. Not that I care. I hate her more than anything in this world. If you learn more about me it would surprise you to see that a girl as sweet as me was capable of such a feeling. But I guess time teaches everything to everyone when it's the right time. All this was too much to take in but now I had learned how to handle stuff. I had become the coldest human alive towards everyone except my people. They have always supported me. I was only 16 but my childhood was already over. All the fun in life ended with my dad's death as his pressure became my burden on my small shoulders. Now I understood the stress he had. The responsibilities on him.

Since his death there hasn't been a single day I haven't been able to leave the castle without a fleet of army with me. Watching every move I make. How annoying! People wish they had my life but do they really know what its like?

It's like I'm a bird chirping to be let out so that she could fly in the skies above like a free animal. But things don't always go the way we want it to, now do they?

Well it does in my world.

I had made it outside the castle gates undetected. No one knew, as far as they knew, I was in my room fast asleep. Interesting now, isn't it?

It was midnight and the moon shown its beauty on us. Mostly everyone would be asleep. How oblivious were they to the fact that when the hectic day was over the natural beauty that took over was absolutely magnificent.

I strolled for a while in the streets of my land. How beautiful everything was that my dad created. I had to take care of this. All my memories in this area.

I looked around in ecstasy. Marveling over the little things my land had to offer. Touching the walls built by my father. I started remembering the time when-

But before I could think about the past I heard a scream and I rushed towards the sound.

**REVIEW and let me know what you think otherwise no update. =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Your messing with the wrong

**Chapter 2: your messing with the wrong person**

**BeachVamire17- Thank you soooo much for admiring my work, adding me in your favorite author, favorite story and story alert! its a huge honor! thus im dedicating this chapter to you! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

I saw a girl being pushed around by a bunch of drunk men. I think I recognized the girl, Sara. She was one of the prettier lot of this place. She had brown hair that flowed till her shoulders and a good curvy body.

"Now boys, where are your manners? Is this the way to treat a lady?" I said in a voice full of command.

"Well, well, what gives us the pleasure of being in your presence you highness?" one of the men sputtered darkly who I think was tom.

"the fact that I'm giving you five seconds to disperse otherwise you all lot will face dire consequences." I said while pointing at them.

"huh? What can a young lady like you possibly do to us?" said another one, I tried recognizing them. One I knew was tom. The one speaking now was harry.

"We all can find out in the next five seconds" I said in a sugar coated voice smiling.

They all burst into laughter "what if you end up exactly like her? You wont be able to move when were done with you. We'll see what you can do after that. Now shouldn't we boys?" one of them, I think hamlet said while moving towards me.

Are you serious? There gonna try to rape me as well? Well, lets see them try I thought smiling to myself.

"for that, im afraid, you all will have to catch me" I said smugly.

They started to run for me and I ran in the direction I came from.

Who did they think I am?

A pampered princess? Yes.

An unprotected princess without her guards? Yes.

A weak princess who didn't know how to fight her own battles? Well, I gotta say no to that.

The only thing I could do which no other princess could was that I knew how to fight. I was amongst the best fighters. Fighting was my passion. Yet I never showed it to anyone except the castle members. My father had taught me well. He taught me how to protect myself if I ever had to.

So this is how I used to make use of my powers. Not just to protect myself but to protect others.

I ran fast enough for the group of five men to follow with their wobbly legs. I was in a huge lead.

I was looking behind me so I didn't quite notice someone standing in front of me till I bumped into something rock solid.

I lost my balance for a second but regained composure soon enough with the help of the man standing in front of me. I looked up and said panic-stricken "Are you alright sir? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. I hope I didn't hurt you?" as I was running with great speed.

I noticed in the silver moonlight that he was the most amazingly handsome man I had ever seen. He had sharp angular features and topaz eyes with dark bronze hair falling in his eyes. He was extremely pale, even paler than me, which I thought was impossible. He was wearing a black long coat and black jeans. He seemed well built and muscular. Somewhere between 18-20 of age. I scrutinized him in a matter of seconds.

He simply kept staring at me.

"Well? I haven't seen you around, you aren't from here are you?"

Even though my area was fairly large I kept good contacts with all the people living here, so I knew everyone.

He remained quiet but I didn't mind as the drunk men had finally caught up.

"Well, seems like you all caught me, huh?" I said while clapping my hands as if taking dirt off of them.

"Tom, Harry, Hamlet, Davy and Jim. Am I right boys?"

They seemed a bit surprised to know that I had recognized them.

"Even though I didn't ever expect Mrs. Macy's sons doing all this but I guess everyone slips. I'm sure she'll be upset to hear that all five sons of hers wont be coming home to her anymore."

For a second they seemed taken aback that I knew so much about them. What did they expect? I was their ruler. That's what I was taught to do unlike most of the royalties. Credit goes to my perfect father, I was exactly like him.

Anyways, Jim who was the eldest and seemed more drunk than the rest charged at me saying "You Bitch!"

I whispered a "watch and learn"

He rushed towards me and I moved out of the way and placed a foot out instead in front of him. He, as expected tripped over it and fell. Tom launched himself at me while saying "hey! He's my big bro, how dare you!"

Yeah yeah whatever. I thought.

He threw a punch at me and I caught it mid air and swung my leg around and hit him in the gut. He fell down grumbling. Then Harry, Hamlet and Davy launched themselves at me. I punched one in the nose while kicking the other one and with the same arm punched the one behind me. I aimed for one guys stomach; who fell to the ground while kicking in Davys leg and Harry's face.

Soon they all were lying on the ground.

"firstly you all are drunk and secondly you abused me and tried to rape me as well as Sara. I sure as hell am disappointed."

I helped them all get up.

"I am greatly sympathetic towards your mother and I know you all are her only helping and earning hands. But, I'm afraid rules are made for a reason and you all will suffer the consequences for breaking it. For now you all should go home to your mother and say your last goodbyes to her and I will ask the guards to arrest you in the morning. Don't try running away as you all know what that will lead to."

"Get that wound cleaned up. Now, go home."

I watched as they stumbled away.

Little did I know, that man, whoever he was, was scrutinizing every move I made.

**REVIEW and let me know what you think, otherwise I wont update. =(**


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT?

**Chapter 3: WHAT?**

**Beachvampire17- thanks for reviewing! =D**

**I'm gonna stop writing the list of people I'm thankful too, so I'm just gonna write;**

**Thank you all who added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author and author alert.**

**I know you all are reading it so do review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

I ran back to where I came from followed by the same person but I couldn't care less.

I rushed to Sara's side who was still weeping in the ground. I skidded to a stop and I too fell to the ground next to her. I hugged her while whispering soothing words.

I took my hoodie off and slipped it on her tattered cloths. I helped her get up and walked her to her home.

I was greeted by her mother and she kept thanking me again and again saying "how will I ever repay you for your kindness?"

I simply smiled and replied "You don't have to Mrs. Carmen! It's my duty to protect my people."

After a while they let me leave.

I kept walking and walking, going nowhere in particular. After around an hour it was 3 am and I made my way home.

I snuck back in and made my way up on the roof of the castle. I loved this place. I could see everything. The blanket of sparkly stars above me. I used to come here to gaze at the sky. Wondering if my dad could see me.

I sighed.

Only God knew how much I missed my dad right now.

Tears intimidating to spill over whenever I was alone started threatening me again.

I whispered "No! I'm strong! I'm not going to do it. Not now. Not after controlling this long."

I whispered while I sat down on the floor.

I don't know when but I soon was under a sleep spell and fell asleep on the floor of the roof under the open sky as always.

Little did I know, a pair of honey brown eyes where still following me and scrutinizing me carefully.

Surprisingly I was not awoken by bright light. I was in my bed, comfily tucked in. how did I get here?

I watched the time from my wrist watch that I never took off, as it was a gift from my dad. It was laced with diamonds.

It was 9 am. I had over slept. Shit! My entire schedule must have been ruined. I rushed to the bathroom and hurriedly washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair. I changed from my black tank top and jeans to a red T-shirt, laced with red bead on the top half of the shirt. It was an off shoulder shirt. I wore black shinny jeans underneath it. Something princesses didn't wear; jeans. But I liked them.

I put on a nice shade of pink lip gloss on my full lips, mascara on my thick eyelashes, blush on and eyeliner which highlighted my light brown, almost hazel eyes. I didn't need any of this make up but I just liked applying it.

I made my way down the huge staircase leaving my long brown, now wavy hair open.

As I entered the dinning room for breakfast I heard my step mother say "you're late!"

She was reading the newspaper and sitting on the dinning table.

"As if I don't already know" I said in a voice full of venom.

I took a seat opposite and farthest away from her. The table had lavishing dishes placed on it.

"Your highness what can I pass you?" said marry, my servant.

I got annoyed now and said "how many times do I have to tell you to stop all this '_your highness', 'my princess',' your majesty'_ shit? I have a fucking name you know."

I despised it when people treated me like a princess. Yes, I was one, but I was jut like them. An ordinary human being. Then why couldn't I be treated like one?

"I'm sorry" she said looking down.

"It's okay, give me the usual" I said while I heard my mother whispering a stern "Watch your mouth young lady"

Soon my plate held toast with chicken mayo sauce and nice warm cup of coffee.

I hurriedly gulped everything down.

While getting up my mother looked up and said "What in the name of God do you think your wearing?"

Content with her reaction I said simply "cloths"

"Don't act smart with me! Go change in to something more lady like this instance!" she said while pointing towards the door.

"And why would I do that?" I said slowly while narrowing my eyes at her.

"Because I say so and I'm your mother!"

"If you would've been my mother I'd be a whore just like you!" I snapped back at her.

"How dare you?-"

"How dare I? How _dare_ I? If I want I'd throw your sorry little ass out of this palace. But I'm not a bitch like you and I've been taught well by _MY REAL_ mother!" I screamed at her.

Welcome to my life.

She stood there starring and about to say something as a servant interrupted us by whispering into her ear.

"Oh. Yes. Bring him in."

She cleared her throat.

"Hello! My dear" she said sweetly as I made a disgusted face at her.

I turned around and the breath literally was knocked out of me as I saw the same man I bumped into last night standing in front of me.

Who was he? He was so damn hot and sexy.

She said "this is my daughter Elizabeth-"

I cut in "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Carl Simon Mason, daughter of Carl and Simon Mason, not hers" I shook his hand while saying "nice to meet you, and you are?"

I always wanted to keep my father and mothers name in my name since they passed away even though it made mine extremely long.

"I'm-" he started but was cut off by her.

"He's-"

So I cut her off by saying "I think he has a tongue of his own now doesn't he?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes Monique?"

"Mind your manners!"

"You too honey, your talking to your Queen."

She was about to say something when the guy said "I'm Edward Stephan Salvatore. I'm the best vampire alive and your new body guard."

**REVIEW and let me know what you think, otherwise I wont update. I know you all are reading it! Might as well leave a REVIEW! =(**


	4. Chapter 4 background

**Chapter 4: Background?**

**Thank you all who added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author and author alert.**

**Got a paper tomorrow. Hope it goes well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

"What the fuck?"

"Mind your language Elizabeth!"

"Oh shut up!"

Sam walked in saying "Hey! Lizz Calm down!"

"Your highness let me explain" he said while bowing to Monique. I no longer wanted to call her mother after that.

"Stop it already" I mumbled.

Sam turned to me and hugged me lightly.

"How are you?"

"Cut the crap and tell me already" I was so not in the mood of how are you's? How was I supposed to be? I had lost my dad recently, I felt like an orphan, I missed them every min of my fucking life and I had a huge responsibility over me.

"Sweetie I'm afraid I have bad news. I haven't told you this but I know I should have sooner. We've been receiving threats from the leader of the biggest most powerful clan of vampires that they would abduct you and get you married to the vampire prince in order to strengthen relationships between there land and our land if we didn't agree to it. As you know, we didn't. Neither did we realize the extend of the threat. I'm afraid we underestimated them and now I fear they will put their words to action. So we asked Edward if he would be kind enough to help us. Your great-grand father had good ties with his clan so he's here to be your body guard"

I took everything in. I knew mythical creatures existed in this world. Heck they used to visit my dad often. He used to be signing deals all the time with them to maintain peace and what not. But I, for unknown reasons was never allowed near them.

This could so not be happening!

"I thought we agreed to 37 guards! I'm sick of them Sam!"

"Honey I know! But we have no choice!"

"Fine! On one condition"

"What?"

"Lessen the number of guards then." I said simply

He was about to protest but Edward interrupted- who I forgot was even in the room- saying "Alright! Anyways since I'm here you don't even need anyone except me, no ones as capable as me and their just mere hindrance" he said bored out of his wits.

For two seconds I was mesmerized by his voice but soon snapped out of it "I don't think I _need_ anyone as a matter of fact. I can take care of myself."

"We're talking about vampires not some drunken men"

"What am I missing?" asked Monique. "Did you sneak out of this palace again?" she said angrily.

"Why do you care? I'm sure you would be glad to get rid of me so you can take what rightfully belongs to me, which unfortunately for you, my father didn't leave."

"_Elizabeth!" _she shouted while raising a hand to slap me.

I embraced myself for the hit that never came.

I saw Edward who was standing a few good inches away from us was now in front of me holding Monique's hand. He calmly said "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this as I'm already here and her body guard."

"Fine!" she exhaled loudly while I smiled at her "You're pathetic!" I said while walking away.

I wanted to get out of this place as always so I grabbed my robe, crown, wore it and rushed out followed by Edward.

"Get my carriage" I ordered to my now, thankfully, 10 guards.

I waited while tapping my foot against the floor, trying to remain patient.

Soon my carriage arrived and I sat in it with Edward.

"Take me to Mrs. Macy's house."

I noticed Edward raise an eyebrow at me but I ignored it and looked out my window to a beautiful land.

We were soon there. I got off helped by Edward and walked straight to her door.

I knocked and soon the door was open.

"Hello Mrs. Macy. I'm here to get your five sons arrested for attempt to rape Sara. Guards arrest them."

I didn't apply the other two things otherwise they would have had life imprisonment. I didn't care about what they did with me or tried doing but Sara needed justice.

Mrs. Macy silently wept and kept apologizing to me and I said "It's not your fault and I'm not here to only get these men arrested. I want you to have this." I handed her a hand full of cash.

She wept even harder and thanked me, apologized and felt ashamed by her sons act.

You see no one broke my laws as they either loved me too much or knew that no matter where the crime takes place, I would, like always, end up catching the criminals. Thus the crime rate was very low and my people were content and happy.

I walked back to the carriage and now asked them to take me to the orphanage.

Soon we reached there. Now I had 5 guards and Edward. I got off and went inside.

All the kids seemed so happy to see me. They jumped on me and I caught them mid air. It was so much fun spending time with them. Soon I didn't notice how caught up in the moment I was and time flew.

"Alright lovely kids, I have to go but ill be back soon" I smiled as they all protested and I added "with special gifts for everyone!" they all yelled with happiness and I left leaving a piece of my heart with them. I always found peace in these kids.

I got out and noticed it was 4 pm. Time passed so quickly, didn't it?

"I want to walk now" I mumbled.

I walked around and people on the streets bow down and said there greetings as I walked through the street as always.

I kept talking to people and asking how everything was going.

I soon reached a stable full of horses. The owner was feeding them and I said

"You have some beautiful horses there sir"

Startled he looked back at me and understanding lit his face and he bent down saying "Thank you, your majesty"

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you mind if I take a ride on one of them?"

"Your highness, you have stable full of your horses yet you want to ride a peasants horse" one of my guards objected to it.

"Well, yes I do. You have a problem with that?" I glared at him and he just backed up moving his head side to side "Next time don't interrupt me"

That guy prepared a horse and gave it to me. Edward helped me get on it. He kept a hold on the horse so I said "Let go!"

He still held onto it

I repeated "I said let go!"

Anger flared in me. Why wasn't he letting it go? "_LET GO!_"

"Alright, you asked for it" he replied dryly.

**REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Otherwise I wont update. I know you all are reading it! **

**Might as well leave a REVIEW! =(**


	5. Chapter 5 The party

**Chapter 5 the party! **

**I'm back! *evil grins* =D**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**Okay. I have some ****BAD NEWS-**** the thing is that I'm thinking about completing one story- my first- The betrothed. Because writing soo many stories at the same time is so damn hard. So I'm thinking that you all will understand and make it easier for me. But if u guys don't want to do that just review and let me know! I might just end up posting more chapters but be warned they might take a long time as I also have two internships to juggle at the same time. =]**

**Do REVIEW and let me know! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

He let go and the horse suddenly jumped and sped forward. Now I knew why he wasn't letting the horse go.

The speed was exhilarating. Everyone ran after me except Edward. He stood still and watched me.

I soon had the horse under control. I've always had a way with them. I loved animals.

Then after half an hour of running around I skidded to a stop and jumped off the horse. I gave the owner of the horse some money as a token of thanks for letting me ride his horse and he at first refused to take the money but then after a little convincing he took it saying it was his pleasure.

I smiled it was nearly 6. I noticed Edward hardly ever talked.

So getting in my carriage and getting ready for the journey home I asked him "So, tell me your story?"

"I don't have any story" he replied blankly as if he wouldn't have if it wasn't me- the princess, asking him.

"I like your name, it's pretty heavy"

"Thank you"

"What do you do usually?"

"Nothing"

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Nothing"

God! Talking to this guy was so damn hard and I'm supposed to spend every minute of my life from now onwards with him. I mean if I wasn't a princess I don't even think he would bother answering my questions.

Alright let's get professional. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20"

"That's it?"

"Since June 25th 1566"

"What?" I asked shocked.

He remained silent till I took it in.

"And how does a 443 year old vampire protect me?"

"It's easy, I'm strong and fast enough to kill anyone or anything"

Why did he seem uncomfortable to talk about himself?

"Do you have any girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Girlfriend? Wife? Anything?"

"That's my personal matter, but since you asked, no"

"Why?"

He remained silence and instead of answering my question he diverted questions towards me.

"What's your story?"

"I don't have a story"

"Oh come on! Everyone has a story"

Yeah right! He just contradicted his earlier statement. HE didn't have a story.

"Well mine's full of shit"

And as I said it we were home and I got off.

I stopped at the door and sighed while replacing my face with a cold mask. I whispered "Let the torture begin"

I walked in and rushed upstairs tuning everything out, even Monique's usual shouts demanding where I've been.

Before entering my room I turned around and shouted "Why are you following me?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of second but recovered saying "I'm not just your guard, I'm your body guard. I stay with you 24/7 even when you're sleeping."

"What the hell! Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're annoying! Did you know that?"

"Now I do. I think you should get ready for the party tonight. I will wait outside"

I huffed and walked inside my room slamming the door on Edwards face.

I changed into a black dress that flowed till my ankle and hugged my upper body perfectly. It was backless and the neck went till my stomach but was held together by a silver circle between my breasts.

I put my hair up in a rough bun letting a strand of hair on both sides of my face

I put a lip gloss, blush on, mascara and eyeliner. I looked so damn pretty and sexy. I was also wearing black stilettos.

I sighed.

Today was Valentine's Day and Monique had kept a party.

"I'm ready" I sighed.

A knock is heard and I walk to open it.

Edward came into view and said pointing to his ears "Sharp ears. If you're done, let's go downstairs."

He wore a black coat on top of a white shirt, black tie and black dress pants. As always he looked stunning.

He looked lazily over my body and made me uncomfortable at his glace. "You look.. Gorgeous"

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you."

"Ah there you are Lizz, Monique's looking for you.. Oh my gosh.. You look stunning" my maid Hillary said while hugging me "Your parents would be so proud of you"

She had to bring them up now?

"Thanks" I said hoarsely, returning the hug, tears threatening to spill over. This was the first party after his death.

This is the kind of relationship I had with every person living under this roof.

This is how I was.

She pulled back and eyed Edward "You look nice Edward!"

"Thank you"

"Let's go now" I said.

Edward held an arm out for me "Mind if I escort you?"

I took it "Sure!"

We walked down and entered the hall while a special familiar tune played.

I was soon gathered by a swarm of people and I notice Edward stiffen slightly.

They all complimented my outfit and most of them simply said we love you. I smiled at everyone.

Soon they all settled down and Monique announced that now I would make a speech.

"What speech?" I whispered shocked.

I got up on the stage followed by Edward and once again was surrounded by a roar of applaud.

"Welcome everyone on this special occasion. Valentine's Day. Where everyone shows their love for their someone special. As you all know the people I loved are no longer with me. But they will be with me forever in my heart." It tore to speak of them after so long. Thinking about them and actually talking about them were two different things. "I don't want to bore you all with a long boring speech. All I want to say is some people say they love the rain, but when it rains, they use an umbrella. Some say they love the sun, but when the sun shines, they search for shade. Some say they love the wind, but when the wind blows and it's windy, they close their windows. That's why I get scared when people like you say they love me. So I hope you all understand why it is hard for me especially now to return your feeling. Thank you"

It was short and true. I had to let them know that I appreciate their kindness and love for me but I can never be the same person I was years back.

Another round of applause took place and some had tears in their eyes as other simply said awe!

I passed Monique while saying "Another attempt to make me look bad? Well better luck next time."

I waited and counted as every second ticked by, dreading every minute of this event.

Soon everyone started to head for the dance floor and apparently everyone wanted a dance with me.

Someone who I didn't recognized asked me to dance and without giving it much thought I said yes and started dancing.

Before I knew it he was invading my private space and touching me inappropriately so I simply tried to brush him off while saying "let go of me" but to my dismay his grip tightened.

I started panicking.

**REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Otherwise I won't update. I know you all are reading it! I want loads of them =D**

**Might as well leave a REVIEW! =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Alone

**Chapter 4: Alone. **

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author and author alert.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ummidia Q**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Do review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

Panic-stricken I looked around and came in contact with Edward.

He was beside me in an instance. "Sir I will have to ask you to let go of her immediately!" he said threateningly.

"Or what? Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Next thing I knew, Edward had him a feet away from me, holding him by his shirts collar.

He said "Or else I'd break that tiny little head of yours before you know it and I'm her body guard you sick dickhead"

Was this guy mad cause if I'd be in his place I'd be scared out of my wits and he still carried on smiling "Oh, I get it! Are you sleeping with her? I'm sure she hot and wild in bed-" before he could finish Edward had him pinned against the wall.

"Watch your bloody mouth I don't have patience to take any of your bullshit!" with that he punched him hard on his nose making it bleed.

"Edward let him go" I said as another punch was on its way to collide with the guys jaw. He deserved it but "this way is no way to handle this situation Edward! Let him go!"

"Guards imprison him for speaking filthily of our princess" ordered Sam.

And it happened.

Soon Edward was at my side saying "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I wanted to cry so badly but bit my lower lip to resist.

"I'll be right back, I have to wash this blood off of me. it makes me.. uneasy." He said blankly.

In five seconds he was again next to me.

"Dance with me" I ordered rather than asking him.

I took Edward's hand. It was better than dancing with any other perverted person here. I needed a minute to compose myself.

It was a slow song. "I'm so tired" I whispered while sighing.

He remained quiet and we sway side to side with the music. Edward was a good dancer so I didn't really have to do much except follow his lead.

He suddenly tensed and I looked up at him.

A low growl was starting from his chest and I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't have my hand on his chest and felt it vibrating.

The sound was low yet threatening as he said "What do you want Evan!"

Edward now stood in front of me protectively and I got a chance to look at another handsome man.

"Well, well, so they have requested you to protect her and you agreed? Not bad! I might say their smart but we will get her no matter what. She is one fine piece of ass after all"

I immediately understood. He was also a vampire.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences"

"Alright alright no need to get so feisty"

He slowly left after that and Edward seemed to relax a bit.

Its weird.. Edward knew him.. and obeyed him.. I wonder what his story is..

I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down and closed my eyes.

By the time the song ended I had regained composure. It had always been a tradition type of thing to dance with all your guests.

So when the song ended soon another man asked me to dance with him.

I put on a fake smile and started dancing with him. Occasionally talking to him as per required.

Finally slowly everyone left.

Monique by this time was totally drunk as always.

As the last guest left I was going to go change and go to my favorite place; the roof.

But before I could do that I said "Get that drunken ass in bed before she fucks some poor guy" I still considered as cheating on my father but now I was used to it.

Before I knew it Monique threw a glass plate which headed towards me with great speed. You see Monique's a Witch.

Yeah. Thus super strength.

I don't know yet what I am. I was supposed to find out on my 16th birthday from my dad who was a Fae. That never happened as he died before it. So I don't know what I am but who cares when you have so many other supernatural things to protect you and your kingdom? It's not like I wasn't trained well enough how to deal with every creature. But being human does have its disadvantages. Like being a mortal, slow and weak compared to other supernaturals. Obviously. But I do have genes of a Fae.

The plate flew towards me.

I closed my eyes prepared for it to shatter against my skin and leave deep bloody cuts but I didn't care. Did I ever care?

Usually one of my guards would take the hit but this time no one was near me or fast enough to stop this.

This, I'm afraid, was going to hurt.

_Crash_.

WHAT THE HELL?

It came in contact with skin but not mine. Then who's?

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me.

He had taken the hit. When he turned towards me and pushed me out of the room before the Witch could do anything else I noticed blood penetrating his white shirt.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"We should take you to the medical area immediately!"

"No! It's okay. I'm fine."

"But-"

"We heal fast. My wound is already sealed."

"You're also pretty fast"

He nodded.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome your majesty"

"Urgh.. Not you too! Just call me Elizabeth or Lizz or Lizzy. Anything but that shit."

He nodded again.

I made my way to my room followed by Edward.

"You can go now. I'm going to sleep"

"I'm staying here with you." He replied blankly

"No your not!"

"Yes I am, now stop arguing with me"

"You stop arguing with me!"

He sighed completely annoyed and angry.

"My kind neither rests nor sleeps. They could attack you at night. Come in from your window and any one else or I wont be able to help you. Now you don't want that do you?"

He scared me for a split second. Obviously I wouldn't want to be abducted and forcefully get married to a vampire, though I have nothing against them. But still. You get me right?

Anyways I huffed "Fine!"

After I changed in my night suit a silk gown to be precise, I got in bed.

After half an hour I peeked through my long eye lashes to see that Edward was on the couch sitting with his head back, resting on the couch head. He seemed so peaceful.

Wait.

His eyes were closed. Did that mean he was sleeping? Awesome!

I got up. Made my way to the door.

Just as I was about to turn the door knob I heard a voice that blended with the darkness as well as silence making me jump.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm sleeping, or deaf. Where are you going?"

"To t-the roof top" my heart was beating rapidly.

"Let's go"

I was a little taken aback that he didn't protest that I shouldn't go.

"Okay, but don't tell Monique"

He nodded.

We both sneaked upstairs and onto the roof.

I sighed.

"I like it here, you know? Because I know my dad can see me from above. Look at the stars twinkling. My dad used to bring me up here a lot. He said my mums probably up there. So is he now. You know something funny? In this world full of the supernatural, I'm a daughter of a Fae yet I'm still a human. Don't tell anyone. He died before he could transform me. Before my 16th birthday."

"You see my father had to transform me into something he wants. I am a mix between a Fae and a Sorcerer. Thus those qualities will always be with me. But I yet have to be awakened. Whoever will do it will probably be my husband. I would be extremely powerful."

"I know that, I've been around a long time."

"Oh"

I went and sat down at my usual spot. I don't know why I said all that. Maybe because I never had anyone to talk to and share what I really felt.

Edward came and sat down with me.

I was grateful that he didn't do that 'may I sit with you majesty' crap

"Edward, have you ever lost someone?"

"No ma'm- Elizabeth!"

"Nice save"

"Thanks"

"Well that's great and I hope it remains like that cause its unimaginable pain, I've been through it twice."

"I can't even imagine."

After a while he said "you've done well."

"Thanks" I mumbled as a tear almost escaped my eye. I whipped it out as soon as it bubbled up.

"You know it's not a crime to cry ones in a while."

That did it. I looked in his topaz eyes. And I broke.

For the first time I cried after my dads death.

I cried so much.

I moaned his death, I moaned for my pathetic life, I moaned because of the fact that some Vampires were after me and I moaned because I was all alone in this world.

Edward hesitantly put his arms around me as if that concept was foreign to him but he still tried to console me. "You're not alone" he whispered.

He simply held me there as I wept for my loss of everything.

**Let me know what you think. **

**Love you all, you guys rock!**

**Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe**


	7. Chapter 7 Under attack!

**Chapter 7: Under Attack!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author and author alert.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Roza123**

**X red bood lies love x- Yup! It is my favorite name so I use it everywhere. :P**

**I hope you all like it and im a little disappointed since I didn't get a lot of reviews. =(**

**So do review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

I didn't know when but I fell asleep only to be awoken by the morning light penetrating my heavily curtained window.

Once again I was in my room and without a doubt this time I knew how I got here.

Edward had probably carried me here.

I got up to a major headache.

I checked the time. "Urgh. I'm late again!"

Getting out of bed felt like a bitch.

I felt extremely cold for a person with supernatural blood.

"It would be wise for you to stay in bed." I heard a voice say, startling me.

"Why?" I asked feeling more tired and sleepy than I did last night.

"Your hearts beating a 100 beats a minute."

"So?"

"You're running a high fever."

"Urgh. No. I can't afford to be ill." I said.

This cant be happening!

I still made my way to the bathroom and got dressed and did my daily stuff.

When I got out Edward said, from the corner of my room "I think you should stay in bed today"

"If you were a future king you would know that I cant do that. I have responsibilities."

"You have no idea-" suddenly he stopped.

I looked at him quizzically but let it go.

I walked out and down to the table for breakfast.

Was he from a royal family too?

Monique, thank God wasn't on the table.

I had a cereal today in no mood to eat.

I left half of it in the bowl.

I walked into the training room.

"You're late!" I looked around but saw no one.

Suddenly I saw something behind me in a flash.

I turned, too late to stop the attack because my reflexes seemed a bit slow due to the fever.

Before I knew it Edward had stopped the attack.

"What the..?" said Mathew as Edward was an inch away from his neck.

"Edward no!" I screamed.

He stopped and moved a few centimeters away but didn't let go.

"Edward, this is Mathew my trainer. Mat this is Edward, my new bodyguard."

"Oh" they both said and moved away from each other.

"He can't even defend himself, what can he teach you?" he whispered in my ear.

He was so close to me that when I felt his breath tickled my skin I lost all train of thoughts.

"He's the best. I learnt everything from him and now I can defend myself and beat him as well as most of the supernatural" I smirked.

"Impressive for a princess.." he commented. I blushed slightly and he carried on "Anyone can beat him." He added while pointing his chin towards Mat.

"Hey! I heard that!" protested Mat.

"Like I care" Edward said casually.

"You know what? Spar with me." Mat said reflecting Edwards tone.

He looked at me and I nodded dully. To emphasis I signaled him from my hands to go on.

I leaned against one of the walls sighing.

The room felt like it was spinning.

I didn't feel so good.

I felt a different pain in my skull. As if someone had thrashed it in a wall and broken it.

I closed my eyes.

XXX

When I opened them next I was in my bed.

I moaned as my head throbbed painfully.

What was going on?

My heartbeat increased as I panicked.

I did the only thing that could calm me down at that moment.

I sang.

"Everyone thinks that I have it all,

But its so empty living behind these castle walls,

These castle walls.

If I should tumble, if I should fall,

Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls,

There's no one here at all,

Behind these castle walls.

No body knows I'm all alone,

Living in this castle made of stone,

They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all,

And while I sit so high up on the throne,

I wonder how I can feel this low

On top of the world it's beautiful but there's no place to fall."

From panicked I went to sadness.

Why did I choose this song?

It's the first one that came to my mind.

I was supposed to sing it with my friend today at the fund raiser.

I felt every word of it.

Now that I felt less panicked I thought about what happened.

I fainted, that's for sure.

The thing is that it's becoming very frequent.

This isn't the first time I have felt pain.

But it's the first time I have felt pain to such a magnitude.

I don't know what they mean.

I tried getting out of bed but a voice stopped me.

"I told you that you should've stayed in bed today and now I'm not going to sit here and let you repeat your mistakes again."

Edward was here? Sitting there and listening to me sing?

"You have a beautiful voice by the way." He said making me blush.

I looked at him and he sat at his usual spot.

"How do you feel now?" he said, his voice becoming softer, as if he knew what was happening.

"Honestly?" I said.

He nodded.

"Horrible" I sighed and fell back in bed.

"Let me get the Doc."

"Okay"

I lay there and suddenly I closed my eyes and screamed at the intensity.

It was like I could hear everything that was going on in one go.

I could hear things from miles away and it gave me a massive head rush.

From the horses to the maids talking to EVERYTHING.

I even heard a whisper that sounded like Edward talking on the phone saying "abort mission she's too weak"

I was too consumed with the voices in my head to pay any heed to what he meant.

By the time the doctor came followed by Edward I had my head in my hand and it rested on my knees.

I heard a gasp and looked up to see everything around me floating in air.

Were these floating due to my powers?

I hadn't told anyone that I had started doing weird stuff.

Like lighting fire from nothing, burning things, I had even caused a rainstorm once and I could control thunder, I had started becoming more powerful, stuff like that.

Now I could make things float?

I had a secret journal that my dad had left me and I had been practicing from it.

Spells and all that.

I hadn't been awoken yet.

I wasn't supposed to posses any power.

I was scared to tell anyone.

The doctor looked shocked and as my eyes flickered to my full length mirror.

I gasped as I saw my red eyes.

This was too much to take in.

I felt another spasm of pain in my head.

I closed my eyes and I don't know how but a tear escaped without my consent.

"Are-are you getting your powers?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" my voice cracked in pain.

"Your going to die." He said simply.

"What?" Me and Edward said at the same time but in different tones.

I whispered it in a more shocked way and he shouted it in a more angry way.

"Unless your awaken so you're strong enough to handle the powers you get."

"But.." I started unable to form a coherent sentence in my brain.

"You're supposed to be stronger than the rest of us. Your powers are seeking ways to come out of you, your body can't handle it. And for you to keep on trying to control them and polish them or practice them is like making the process faster thus making your death come closer than it would."

I took a deep breath feeling even weaker than before.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

The room started spinning again.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward from where he stood behind the doctor.

"No.. The rooms spinning again-"

Before I could say anything else I heard someone rush into the room

"We're under attack!"

My eyes closed. I couldn't do anything.

The last thing I heard was Edward's smooth voice "I promise I will keep you safe."

The last thing I felt was Edwards soft yet hard, cold yet warm arms envelope me and I left the comforting of my bed.

**Review, otherwise no update!**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoya.**


	8. Chapter 8 The start of something

**Chapter 8: The start of something.**

**I'm sad because I don't get a lot of reviews. =(**

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author, author alert and the wonderful praises.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

The next time I opened my eyes I was.. thirsty.

I woke up on soft grass right below a trees shade.

I got up with a sore body and noticed my surroundings.

Everywhere I looked were trees and in front of me lay the remains of burnt wood. Probably burnt to keep me warm by my bodyguard.

I walked a little and stretched my very stiff body.

I heard water flowing nearby so I walked towards it.

Right before it came into view I saw a clearing and I hid behind a tree.

My heartbeat increased as he came into view.

He was on the phone and I heard him argue with the other person. "I told you to abort mission!"

And then there was silence.

What mission?

I looked up and he was standing right in front of me.

"You're up"

I screamed.

He placed his hand above my mouth and pushed me into the tree with a finger on his mouth signaling me to be quiet.

His body pressed up against mine.

Of course I didn't listen to that.

I kept struggling and screaming.

He let go of me and looked around with a panicked expression.

"What mission?" I shouted. "Where you behind all this?"

I could hear my voice echoing through the forest.

"Of course not! The mission I refused to go to so that I can protect you. They were doing it without me and I told them not to or they'll loose and that's exactly what happened!" he shouted back.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Are you happy after screaming that much?" he gestured with his hands to look around.

And when I did, I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

We were surrounded by 10 humans, but I knew better that they were none other than the evilest forms of pixies.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"You know, you should learn to trust people." He stated still looking at me.

"Sorry but I think I deserve to be snarky when it comes to trusting people"

"Fine! Don't trust them! But at least trust me!" and he lunged forward to attack the pixies that kept coming closer.

"Well too bad I don't." I said crossing my arms on my chest as if I was not in a battle field but a lounge back home.

How I missed home. I sighed.

"Look around yourself! I'm the only one you're relying on to get you to a safe place. You're relying on me to protect you. What's a little trust going to do to you?"

"Maybe you're right.." I said.

"I know I'm right." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I still don't trust him.

"I said maybe." I huffed.

I looked at him fighting gracefully, his movements were slower than I would've expected.

He looked dead beat.

Looking at him closely I noticed the huge bags under his eyes.

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"About two days"

"How far are we from my palace?"

"Pretty far"

"So you carried me around?"

"Yeah, since you know horses and animals don't really like me that much" I could hear him smirking.

"Have you slept at all? You look dead beat."

He remained quite. After a while he said softly "Someone had to look after you"

I didn't say anything after that.

Mainly because in all this talking I had taken the attack very lightly.

Edward's exhaustion was getting the best of him and worst of all someone jumped on me from the tree I was standing under.

Which made me gasp and fall face flat to the ground.

I struggled and soon I punched that pixie in the face with my bare hand not caring if I hurt myself.

I pushed her off of me and got up kicking her in the stomach.

I turned to run towards Edward.

I had been relying on him more than I wanted to admit.

Before I could reach him that pixie pulled my hair so hard that I was once again on the floor.

It punched me in the face too and damn it hurt.

I'm just human.

I felt the blood coming out of my lip.

It tried to punch me in the stomach but I grabbed its leg and pushed it away making it sway a little.

I had no weapon to kill this and I'm not strong enough to rip its head out.

"A little help here would be a superb thing right about now." I screamed as the pixie screamed its vicious snarl making sure I knew how pissed it was.

It's long, sharp and pointy teeth showing. It's small wings dirty and the hair spiraling everywhere.

I felt my body moving on its own accord as I started crawling away from this small yet scary creature. I had never seen an angry pixie and now that I had, I'm glad I hadn't seen it earlier.

It grabbed my neck and picked me up a foot from the ground.

I couldn't breath.

I struggled as much as I could.

Just as I could feel myself going into the blackness that invaded my vision the pixie was dismembered.

I dropped to the ground as white colored blood spilled everywhere including me and my dress. I looked up to see a very exhausted Edward. He fell to his knee with white and red blood all over him.

He grabbed me and did something completely unexpected.

He hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he said sounding so.. Fatigued.

"I'm fine, you?" he let me go.

"I'm fine." He got up with the help of a tree behind me and held his hand out for me.

I took it and said "You need to rest"

He led me to the lake.

"No, I need to feed and take a shower and we need to get out of here soon. They're right to attack us, we're on their land without their permission. This could raise land on both our lands."

"Both out lands?" I said confused.

He stopped walking. "I mean I live in a kingdom too don't I? I have my own coven." He started walking again.

Things like these, mysterious things that surrounded his aura, where what kept me at bay and warned me not to trust him.

At the lake he took his shirt off and soaked it in the lake water.

He cleaned it up and I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body full of fresh bite marks especially on his back.

I lightly traced one and he flinched.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Not a problem" he smiled back.

He dapped the clean shirt on my face, I didn't realize it at first but I knew he was cleaning the dried blood off of my lip.

I flinched a little when it stung.

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"Not your fault, I should've paid attention."

See, I shouldn't rely on him as much as I should. My gut screamed it in my face.

He slowly got up and I kept staring at his chest.

"You know, staring is rude." He stated and I blushed. "Now, if you don't mind, you need to give a man some privacy"

I blushed even more as I realized he meant that he wanted to take a shower.

I turned around and before I could take another step away from the lake he grabbed my hand.

"Keep turned around, you don't need to leave… " I blushed a million shades of red.

I mean he'd be nude behind me.

"I mean it's not safe in the forest" he said.

I nodded.

After a minute I heard a splash and I knew he was in.

I looked to my right and saw all his cloths lying on a big rock getting dried up.

I went behind the rock took his shirt and wore that.

I took my fluffy white floral dress to the lake and started washing the white blood as well as the dirt off of it.

The bodice was hard to wash but I did it.

When I turned around I nearly fell down as I saw Edward standing behind me in nothing but jeans.

"Shit! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too… shirt stealer." He added with a smirk. I noticed the bite marks had started to fade away.

"I didn't think you'd mind" I mumbled as I pulled his black shirt down to cover myself up. It wasn't considered proper but I was glad Edward was a proper gentleman considering that his eyes never wavered anywhere other than my face.

"Alright, I'll get you something to eat, you must be starved. I need to feed too."

"Now that you mentioned it" my stomach grumbled. "I am starved."

"Get your shower Elizabeth" he said my full name for the first time.

It gave me butterflies at how perfectly it rolled off his tounge.

I looked at him in the eye and smiled while nodding.

Before he turned around I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and said "Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I said and turned around and walked towards the lake.

I looked back to make sure he was gone.

He was surely gone.

I unbuttoned his shirt and left it on the shore as I slipped into the cold lake water.

After 10 minutes I got out feeling refreshed.

I looked around. Edward was still no where to be seen.

I walked to the rock and pulled my half dried dress back on. It was a square necked dress with straps and knee high. Not the perfect dress to run away in a forest.

I looked at my feet which were shoe-less.

I put Edward's shirt back on the rock and noticed his coat that I hadn't thought he had worn before.

I wanted to check its pockets but decided against it.

I had to trust him. He just saved my life.

He soon came into view with a little blood on his lip and berries in his hand.

He handed me the berries and I ate them all.

"I know they aren't that filling but that's all I could find miles away."

He took his shirt, put it on and got his coat on too.

"You have blood on your lips" I whispered.

He licked it away with his tongue.

I wouldn't say that it wasn't disturbing but I had always known vampires had to drink blood just like we had to eat to survive. I couldn't hold that against them. They didn't have a choice. They had to survive.

He put his hand in his pocket.

"Before I forget put these on. I grabbed them in a rush"

He took out my sneakers and gave them to me.

See. Now isn't that fishy?

Or maybe his brain works in all places at once especially in a crises?

Yeah, maybe that's it.

Vampires are supposed to be like that right?

So I followed him, I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I bumped into him.

"Why did you stop wal…" my sentence was left hanging in the air when I looked up. There was a whole army of pixies.

I was scared so I grabbed onto Edwards arm as hard as I could.

He looked down at me and placed his other hand on my hand on his arm to soothe me.

Well, it wasn't working.

We were not going to survive this if they decided to attack.

**Haven't slept, shutting down, haven't re checked and goodnight. =)**

**Review, otherwise no update!**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoya.**


	9. Chapter 9 Onto the next one

**Love the reviews! Keep them coming. =P**

**This story is dedicated to all my reviewers so far. =p**

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author, author alert and the wonderful praises.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 9: Onto the next one.**

We stood there until a pixie approached us.

"We didn't attack first" Edward lied through his teeth. "Princess Elizabeth here had to flee her kingdom as it's under attack, we were just passing by."

"Why don't you rest a while in our kingdom?" said another pixie who seemed to be the head of this particular army. Menace was written all over his face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Edward.

I didn't think it was a bad idea had we not killed 10 pixies not too long ago.

"Alright but we will escort you till our border, full protection and food."

Edward nodded but I could see how reluctant he was.

He grabbed my elbow and we were on the move.

Edward seemed to be dragging his feet. "You need to rest, you look exhausted."

"I know." Is all he said.

"Why don't we take a break then?" I asked.

He pulled me close to him and whispered "Not on their land. I don't trust them." Then louder he mocked the pixies by saying "Can we move faster than this?"

"But the princess-"

"Will be in my arms."

"What are we waiting for then?"

"You tell me." Edward replied easily.

And a minute later I was in his arms and he told me to close my eyes if I didn't want to feel disoriented and another minute later my feet were on the ground.

"I suggest we camp here for the night and you should cross over to the Centurion land in daylight. You know how dangerous they are." The leader winked.

The leader of this pixie army was no less dangerous than the Centurions I suppose.

And Edward said exactly what I was thinking "Better to be with the devil you know than the devil you don't."

The pixie smiled and before it could say anything Edward interrupted "But of course you know you would have to give me a blood promise not to harm either one of us right?"

The smile was whipped off of the pixie and was now on Edwards lips.

I took a sharp breath.

Everyone knew what a blood promise was.

A promise that was very specific and if broken would kill the one who broke it. It was actually black magic and one of the very powerful ones, in fact, most had been banned in some lands. This being the exception.

"What would I get in return?"

"Firstly this has nothing to do with you. It's just insurance for me that you won't harm us. But, I'm a generous man. What do you want?"

The pixie thought about it for a minute and said "Female Vampires. Now that would be a treat for us boys no?" his army roared in delight.

When it settled down Edward said calmly. "I don't know how you all treat your women, but where I come from they have a thing called respect."

"How about-"

Louder than the pixie Edward said "How about we leave? As you have no intentions of keeping us safe."

The pixie signed. "My king will be delighted as it is. So I believe I need nothing more except your promise not to kill any pixies if you ever return."

Edward brought his hand forward.

So did the pixie.

In one swift movement both plunged their teeth in their hands and grabbed the others hand.

"Estibanta sparsticasia" they both said it thrice and a black smoke formed around their hands like a rope binding them together.

"I, Dominick Crown, promise not to kill anyone on this land if I ever travel to this land again unless they attack me first. In return, full protection should be given to me and Elizabeth Carl Simon Mason while we remain on this land."

"I, Uzimaki Uchiha, promise to give full protection to Dominick Crown and Elizabeth Carl Simon Mason as long as they remain on this land. In return, I be given the promise by Dominick not to kill any pixies unless they attack him first."

"Pixies on this land only." Edward said with a force in his voice I didn't know existed.

"Pixies on this land only." Added the pixie.

And so the promise was sealed.

I'm sure both men felt.. Odd or weird.

It was a strong magic.

Soon, with the perfect setting sun, a beautiful fire had blazed to life. That's when I thought. Dominick Crown? That name sounded familiar. But why did Edward Stephan Salvatore use the name Dominick Crown? I will have to ask him that. Why did every nerve in my body screamed that something was wrong? So very wrong.

I was hungry and just as my stomach growled I saw a line of pixies holding sticks that had fire lying on top of them.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite princess!" the pixie king billowed followed by the pixie prince.

Edward stiffened beside me.

"King Estelle! Prince Gordric! It's so nice to see familiar faces!"

I knew them. Obviously, since they were my neighbors.

Good friends with my father too. Rumors had it that I was to get married to this pixie. But God knows I don't like pixies.

"Yes yes," the king started "I am deeply sorry, I came as soon as I heard."

Before I could say anything the prince said "I shall send an army as soon as you say the words."

"No thank you. It's not my land they are after. I would like to believe nothing would happen to my people. As it is I who they want."

I wouldn't want to take help, especially from the pixies who had their hopes up that I would marry one day into the pixie land.

Dream on. For my father had never mentioned a word to me about this.

"Well, I am sure you are hungry. Eat up. We brought you food." Said the king.

And I noticed those pixies with the wooden lights carried bowls of food.

"Why don't you come to the castle? We shall arrange a room for you. The best of the best."

Being silent for most of the part Edward spoke up and said "That won't be necessary as we plan to leave your land on first light."

"And who are you?" said the prince taking a threatening step forward which would intimidate anyone but Edward and I knew that so I couldn't help as a small smile formed on my lips.

A person who was so sweet to me was so rude to the others. That's also why I didn't like him or pixies. They say something else on your face and something else behind your back.

They are two faced creatures.

Before Edward could say anything I said "He's my guard."

"And where exactly are you taking her?" he again directed the question towards Edward.

This time instead of standing his ground Edward took a _very_ intimidating step forward.

"It doesn't concern you, however, my aim is to take her as far away from her land as possible."

His voice; strong and deadly, his stance; shoulders straight, back straight, standing tall with his chest puffed out all screamed power and danger. How I had not noticed everything before amazes me.

He didn't look like an ordinary body guard. I wonder where Sam actually found him.

Prince Gordric seemed a bit taken aback.

"Some body guard you have there" he said.

Ignoring it I said "Thank you for the offer Gordric but Edward is right, we need to leave in a few hours and since we have your protection I would like to sleep tonight peacefully as I wouldn't know when I will get it next." I smiled a fake smile but they wouldn't know it.

"I suppose we should head back to the castle then son."

"I suppose" he mumbled.

When they left I ate the food they brought with them.

I could tell how tired Edward was for he couldn't even sit with his head up as he ate a little.

Vampires indeed did eat, it helped to keep their thirst in check.

Soon, in fact, too soon, leaving his food, he got up without a word and looked around.

"I'm going to go rest."

"Okay."

And he walked to a tree and made himself comfortable.

As his breathing became steady I realized he had fallen asleep in a half sitting position against a tree.

I sat next to the warm fire in this cold weather.

I looked around and saw a pixie staring at me.

I looked away.

It was creepy.

Finally sleepy I looked around for an empty tree.

It was near the fire but not close to my guard who looked so peaceful.

For a moment I was simply mesmerized by his face, it was so.. serene.

He never looked like this when he was awake.

He looked as if the whole world depended on him, as if he had the burden of the whole world on his shoulders.

I went to a tree and settled in.

Although I was very sleepy I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

I was scared someone would attack me when I close my eyes.

When I got over that I felt like I could hear the entire forest full of life and evil things.

It was 10 pm, I had tried since 8 to fall asleep but I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

I sighed and looked up towards Edward. Looking away I saw the same pixie still staring at me. that really freaked me out.

I got up and walked towards Edward.

"Edward…" I whispered. I didn't want to wake him but I didn't know what to do.

To my surprise he opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

He blinked, his eyes still were droopy, he ran his hand through his hair and I felt horrible for waking him up. He hadn't slept in days and now I was disturbing his sleep.

"What…" He cleared his throat "What is it?"

He said it so softly that I couldn't believe this was the same man who had intimidated Prince Gordric.

"I.. I cant sleep." Then I whispered really low, not wanting to admit it out loud "I'm scared."

He sighed again and reached out to grab my hand and pulled me down saying "Come here."

He pulled me down, put his arms around me as his head rested on my shoulder and I pretty much resided on top of his lap.

He was so warm and fell asleep in seconds. I don't know when but very soon I fell asleep too in his arms knowing I would be safe.

XXX

The blinding morning light woke me and to block it out I buried my face somewhere where light wouldn't come. I felt my bed moving unevenly. Weird.

I was warm and comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around my cushion.

This was sure a big pillow.

I moved my hand on the soft bed sheet and made myself even more comfortable but suddenly I felt a sharp intake of breath followed by a rough voice say "Elizabeth? Elizabeth you might want to get up now."

"Go away" I mumbled and gripped my bed sheet harder.

"Elizabeth, really." A strained voice said. When I didn't say anything a serious tone said "For the love of- Elizabeth I mean it."

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by the light. Blinking I saw my head rested in the crook of Edwards neck. "Edward?" I asked dumbly.

He smiled weakly. "That would be correct, madam. It is most definitely I. And it's a damn good thing I know you well or I'd think you to be a decidedly forward female."

I looked down confused just to see where my hand was resting.

"Oh my God." I pushed myself off of him and heard an ouff.

He remained on the ground breathless with his face in his hand. And I realized that I had used the resting place of my hand a.k.a the most delicate part of his lower anatomy as a push off point for my quick departure. Which was even more embarrassing.

If there was a mirror I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

He got up slowly and looked down at me saying "Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yes- No- I mean I never meant to-"

He laughed a little and said "Don't sweat it princess."

This was highly inappropriate. If anyone in my home town would have seen this they would consider me a minx.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Said Edward sarcastically to the pixie leader as he grabbed my hand and we crossed the boarder, onto the next land. Into the Centurion land which looked if not spooky then dangerous.

**Keep reviewing and let me know what you think of this! Otherwise you know its bye bye story. =)**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	10. 10 Chapter 10 It's worth it all

**Keep reviewing and keep smiling my lovely, faithful reviewers. You all are what keeps me moving even when I'm at my lowest. =)**

**I said this in all my updates.. You know why? Because I never know if you're reading just this story or the other ones too. So in case I want everyone to know. :p**

**I had this written for a while, just didn't know how to end this chapter.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author, author alert and the wonderful praises.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 10: It's worth it all.**

We entered Centurion land.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Centurions hate Vampires, they'll pick my sent fast." He took a round circle made of gold n silver out of his pocket and placed it on his heart under his half unbuckled shirt.

He groaned as that device attached itself to him "Now I'm just like you, human. More like a dead living person minus the perks of a vampire. And I hate that." he mumbled the last part as I chuckled.

"Welcome to my world." I smiled and said.

After a pause I asked "So Centurions are half human and half horse right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, they're pretty fast right?"

"Yes."

"But they're dumb? And pretty much blind right?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

He's so boring.

"You're so boring." I mumbled.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm deaf. I'm being smart and quiet. I would rather avoid the cat and mouse chase that we will definitely experience if we talk. Be as quiet as possible. Even when walking in this thick forest. Let's pray I can lead you well without my good old Vampire senses." He said the last line full of sarcasm. "And because they're blind, it means they have a super good hearing."

He didn't seem like the sarcastic kind of guy though. More like the serious kind.

"Okay."

"Although the journey would be longer, I highly recommend that we should climb a tree and walk in the canopy rather than the ground. It'll be safer. Do you know how to climb a tree?"

"Like a monkey?" I said enthusiastically but seeing his serious expression with a hint of a forming smile I added "Yeah, kind off."

I was in a jolly mood and this was like party pooping on his part. I was so energetic today.. could it be because of the wonderful sleep I had after a long time? I blushed.

I tried climbing a tree and failed miserably.

"I might need a little help" I said, not hesitating to ask for help when it was needed unlike some princesses or prince.

"At your service princess." And for a change, the way he said it, so lightly and responsibility less.. Actually felt nice.

Unlike before I wouldn't stop him from calling me that again. And he might even be the only one to ever do that and live. I smiled internally at that.

He helped me get up and then tried getting his feet off the ground as well.

When he seemed to be having a hard time without his super strength and super speed I gave him a hand and helped him up. We almost lost our balance in the process and I laughed out loud as he smiled and hushed me by putting his hand on my mouth and whispering 'hush' with the cutest expression ever.

I couldn't help but wonder how Edward had royal blood, only those with royal blood could enter another land without permission. Except of course if a royal brings his army and leads them in. I don't remember doing that. could it be that maybe we were holding hands and that's why he entered? I don't remember that though.

Then we walked in the trees silently, much like a monkey. And it wasn't easy.

"I just can't get monkeys out of my head." I smiled and said.

"Shh" He hushed me again. "No talking this deep in the forest, you might as well just scream the words 'come and eat me' so be quiet." He whispered.

"Well, technically they don't eat humans." I couldn't help smile.

He rolled his eyes "You get what I mean."

"No, explain please." I knew it already.

"They're very territorial; they'd tear you apart just because you entered their land."

"Just like Vampires"

"Vampires are stronger."

"Then why did you hide your sent, powers or whatever away?"

"Firstly because it buys us time which we should use cleverly, secondly because I can only protect myself and thirdly protecting you could only last till most of them gathered us, outnumbered us by hundreds and killed us. Which of course isn't hard."

"I knew that." I smiled a toothy smile.

"I know you did."

After hours and hours of walking, I was hungry and tired.

Edward offered to carry me but I knew he was struggling as much as me; not used to being human. In fact he even said 'I didn't realize how much it sucks to be a human' and I had replied 'Jeez thanks.' With an eye roll. But I knew he meant he was tired, exhausted and hungry just like me.

Edward, who was walking in front of me, abruptly stopped.

We saw a huge open field.

"Tell me I'm the best."

"You're the best." I squealed hugging him.

Surprisingly he hugged me back. He wasn't much of a hugger, I knew that much, but it was a sweet gesture.

We saw a huge open field that lead to the border of Centurion land and Fairytopia.

We had made it.

"But we need to cross the open field." Edward said sourly.

"We'll run." I suggested. Full of energy once again. Which I was from the moment we entered this land.

"I…" he stopped.

"What?" I asked softly smiling.

"I'm not good with running slowly like a human." It was written all over his face that he was ashamed to admit it. But I knew that this was all new to him.

I smiled and took his hand in mine. "I am."

We both jumped off a low branch, hand in hand and ran for it.

Suddenly we heard hoofs hitting the ground with a speed I could not imagine.

I squealed in delight and increase my speed.

"How can you be so hyper when you're on the run for your life?" Edward shouted over the increasing noise.

I turned my head towards him as hair blew in my face "Because, it's worth it all…" his expression which was 'Nothings worth this shit' made me add "So I can go home" I turned my head forward so I couldn't see his expression though I wish I could but I didn't want to risk falling flat on my face.

And that's what this had all been about.

Me, myself and I, running away from my kingdom was so that no vampire could forcefully marry me, merge my lands and make me his prisoner.

In the long run, I was running away from home so I _could_ go home someday.

I didn't care when that someday came, it was enough to know that it will come.

I looked back and saw three were following us.

A while later I realized it was stupid of me to have believed we could outrun these animals.

"I don't think we can outrun them, I'm talking this device off." Edward said.

"You read my mind." I replied.

He groaned, while running and taking his device off.

And suddenly he used his vampire speed as he grabbed me and tried to make it to the border.

Almost there.

I looked back with hazy eyes to see at least 15 Centurions following us _after _he took his device off. They really do hate Vampires.

We were just a few feet away and someone knocked Edward down.

But before that he threw me over the border into Fairytopia.

He was so close! Why didn't he jump too?

And my entire body hurt from falling a good 10 feet away.

Before I could get up a Centurion ran towards me but before the border it stopped.

He didn't have royal blood to cross and if it did, it would be electrocuted.

I prayed with all my might that Edward was a pure blood.

Now enough praying, what am I going to do now?

**6 am! o.O**

**This is the last update for tonight guys. Hope you liked it. I would've continued but I'm sleepy. **

**My lack of writing is explained in my story's A/N in The betrothed.**

**In short I just have a lot of problems to deal with especially the issue of time and laptops availability. =( **

**Love you always,**

**Zoya.**


	11. Chapter 11 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
